Dispensers for rolls or stacks of sheet material have an exit port which usually permits one sheet material at a time to be dispensed therethrough. Many dispensers which dispense sheet materials are sufficiently complicated to load and re-load that excessive or inadequate dispensing of sheet materials occurs.
In addition, even when a dispenser is operating properly, it can be difficult for an operator to thread newly loaded sheet material through a small or difficult to access opening in a dispensing port. Therefore, reloading provides difficulties for an operator each time new sheet material is disposed in the dispenser.
Problems are also caused in many dispensers when different products are used. That is, sheet material products from the same of other manufacturers often have their own characteristics. The caliper and/or the basis weight of the sheet material of each product will likely be different. Further, the machine direction tensile of the sheet material will vary in different products. Moreover, the tab strength of each sheet material will also vary product-to-product. These differing characteristics of each product type often result in excessive or inadequate dispensing of sheet materials as well.
It would be advantageous to have a dispenser for sheet material which is rolled, or sheet material which is stacked, which permits an operator to quickly and easily load and thread different product types of sheet material using, for example, one hand, and which is easy to adjust for different product types.